


Blue Door, Red Brick

by fictional_lynx567



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doors and Walls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_lynx567/pseuds/fictional_lynx567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a doors and walls AU - basically loads of old blue doors set in various walls in parallel universes that are gateways to each other.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue Door, Red Brick

**Author's Note:**

> From a doors and walls AU - basically loads of old blue doors set in various walls in parallel universes that are gateways to each other.

 Gerard was sat underneath his tree, in his spot, drawing. He should've been in math, but he couldn't be bothered with his stupid teacher and bullies today. Instead, he was drawing an intense battle between a Dementor and a vampire.

His spot was nestled in the roots of two pine trees, right next to a red brick wall. The woods at this school were pathetic, just a bunch of ugly trees hugging the walls surrounding the school. In this corner, the woods were thickest and darkest, the light dappled green in summer and the ground carpeted with rich reds, golds and browns in autumn.

It was November, and morning, so it was pretty cold, but Gerard didn't mind. His dorm room was pretty draughty so he was used to the cold. His blazer was spread on the ground beneath him, and he was wearing a black hoodie under the scratchy jumper that was compulsory for all the kids attending the school.

He hated this place. No, he  _loathed_ this place. The grey, boring school, the dull, tiny town around it. Sometimes he wished he was back in Jersery, that he and his mom and Mikey hadn't moved out here to the middle of no where.

The drawing now finished, he closed the sketch book and placed it bag in his satchel, taking out his headphones and a book. He had around 30 minutes left until lunch, so he settled down and flicked through the pages until he found where he'd left off.

However, when he moved position to slouch further down so he was practically laying down, his eye was caught by some shiny object between the trees. He tilted his head to the side, and saw a door.

How had he not noticed this before? He got up to go investigate, stuffing his blazer and book back into his bag. He walked toward the door.

it was old, ancient look, blue paint peeling off cracked wood. The handle, which had been glinting in a stray ray of sunlight and had caught Gerard's attention, was tarnished and rusting brass. The wooden frame it was set inw as almost completely hidden under a thick shroud of ivy. The red brick of the wall looked older here, but somehow stronger, as if it had been built of a different kind of clay more resistant to the effects of time.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Gerard shook his long black hair out of his eyes, and considred the door. He didn't expect it to open, or even to lead anywhere. If it did open, it'd probably just be onto whatever street was on the otherside of the wall. Although he couldn't hear any traffic- maybe some teacher's home? 

But the area around the door looked far too over grown, like no one had been here in years. Maybe it lead to more woods. _If this was a book_ , he thought, _it'd be like the wardrobe to Narnia._ He smiled at the thought. What was the harm in trying the handle? It was just a door, after all. 

He reached out a skinny, pale hand and tried the handle. The metal was warm, like it was alive under his fingers. He twisted clockwise and heard a small click and the door swung open a little. he hadn't expected it to open at all. he pulled the door open all the way and stepped through, thinking now of Bilbo Baggins leaving his hobbit hole and going on an adventure.


End file.
